Escaping Devotion
by Funface
Summary: When Saber, a shadow kacheek who has lived a life as a farm boy, stands up for a weak women being whipped by the queen's henchmen. He finds himself locked away in the queen's dungeons,Desperate to escape, that is until he meets to queen's daughter...
1. Prologue

Yes this is a "neopet" related story. I put neopet in brackets because the story itself really has nothing to do with neopets other then that fact that the characters are my neopets.  
>I know a little childish but hey inspiration is inspiration right? If you are unfamiliar with neopet species you may not understand the characters appearences. Anywho the gist of the story is there is a farm boy who is kidnapped by the queen then meets the queen's daughter and falls inlove with her. yes it's a love story. You've been warned.<p>

**Prologue**

It was a morning like every other morning. The bright sun of earlier dawn shewn into the creaks of the blinds on Saber's window With a yawn and a stretch, Saber rolled onto his side to shelter his eyes. A new morning. A new day. A new work load. Were the thoughts that flew in his mind as he managed to roll out of bed. He messily made his bed then headed to the kitchen for his breakfast. Saber never dreaded the large work load that stood before him each morning. In fact he enjoyed every moment of it. He grew up with this farm life, and he grew up loving it. It was the only way of living he had ever known. His father had taught him everything he knew. Milking cows , feeding chickens, and growing crops. Everything he would ever need in order to keep the family farm running. Saber took a bite into his apple as he gazed upon a portrait of his parents on a near by self. The thought of his father reminded him of the days when he was a young boy following his father around watching his every move, learning his every move. Then running back inside with the smell of his mother's freshly baked pie in the air. The thought made a sharp pain in Saber's stomach. He missed them. Things have been terribly quiet and lonely since their passing six years ago. But there was no time to sit around and mourn when there was work to be done. So Saber grabbed his hat and sickle and headed outside.

Just another day to put behind me. Kacheegoo thought to herself as she plucked the petals off a daisy then threw them out her open window She watched them flutter downwards until they hit the ground. So free, flowing with the breeze, just for a moment and then stuck flat on the ground . The petals reminded her a lot of herself. Free and then trapped for a lifetime. Before her father's passing three years ago, Kacheegoo was aloud to come and go whenever she pleased. She loved it. During the day she would take long strolls in town, visiting good friends and helping the poor. Being able to feel the fresh air brush against her skin, being able to fill her lungs with the beautiful scent of the season. It felt like so long ago, as if it were only a dream. A figment of her imagination she made up in order to brighten up the darkness of her days. Since the awful accident with her father, Kacheegoo's mother has banished her to never leave her tower. Forever locked away in the castle, never again being able to experience life beyond the stone walls that surrounded her. "Just once I'd like to go outside..just once more. "

It was Sunday. The day of the week Saber took his fresh crops, eggs, and milk down into town to the nearest market to be sold. As he road into town approaching the market he heard a loud scream from a women nearby. Saber couldn't help but turn to see what had happened. To his surprise he saw two of the queen's mean looking henchmen whipping a young women laying on the ground in front of them. Quickly getting off his horse, Saber ran up the men.

Hey, Stop That!" Saber yelled in with his deep husky voice.

The two henchmen look up stunned that anyone would even consider standing up for a peasant. Seeing that it was merely a farm boy the two men laughed.

"I mean it! You have no right to hurt this innocent women!"

"Innocent?" Saber looked up to discover the queen herself sitting on her horse behind the henchmen.

Excuse me child but if you had half a brain you would know not to be sticking your nose were it doesn't belong." The queen looked down at Saber with a devilish stare.

Pardon me your Majesty but I was simply helping a fragile women from torchure she did not deserve."

"Did you not hear me boy? I said it is none of your concern. Now be gone before I have you locked away in my dungeons to! Boys throw her in the carriage. She will see to the rest of her punishment when we return to the castle."

"Wait! Your Majesty, you can't do that!"

"I've had enough of you boy! Boys take him to while your at it."

As the henchmen grabbed a hold of Saber's arms and dragged him back to a carriage attached to their horses, he knew not to fight back, for it would only make things worse. But he couldn't help but think what would become of his farm. And as they began to ride off towards the castle, Saber began planning his escape.


	2. Chapter 1  Imprisonment

Saber slammed his fists against the metal bars that enclosed him. Frustrated and furious, he couldn't believe his situation. Not only was there no one now to take care of his beloved farm but the reason he got himself locked in here in the first place was for helping someone.

"Helping someone. Can you believe it? And now I get to spend the rest of my life in this dump. " Saber kicked the metal bars.

" Yea, yea. Your innocent. They always are. " The guard teased.

Saber sat, burrowing his face in his hands. He had always been strong. He had always swallowed down his pain and dealt with it. He didn't even cry at his parents funeral. But this time Saber couldn't help the tears that began to roll down his face.

Wirrl looked over his shoulder at the sound of Saber's faint sobbing. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor guy. Loosing your freedom can be very devastating. He shook his head. He couldn't let the tears of a grown man reach his heart. He had to keep focus. He was working after all and his job inclines to be heartless to the prisoners. But then again.. it was so hard seeing someone so strong reach their breaking point. He didn't even do anything wrong really. In fact he had done the right thing.

" Hey, cheer up kid." The guard managed to choke up.

Saber looked up. "Thanks" he said, swallowing his tears and trying to sound like he hadn't been crying.

Wirrl looked back at the empty hall way of the prison. The brown cement walls were dimly lit with the small orange glowing light bulbs that hung from the ceiling. The only sound that could be heard was a faint dripping noise coming from who knows where. He sighed, wishing their was something he could do for the kid.

" I'm going to get out of here."

Wirrl was taken from his thoughts back to reality by the sound of Saber's voice.

" And how are you going to manage that." He said trying to sound tough and heartless.

" I don't know yet. But it will come to me." Saber leaned back up against the cold wall. He was determined to escape he just had no idea how he was going to do it. He thought maybe if he just gave it time the idea would come. He tried to get his mind off it.

" So..how did you manage to get a job like this?"

" Huh? Oh..well the queen needed a new henchmen and I desperately needed a job. Turns out I was mean enough looking for the position."

" But are you actually as mean as you look?"

Wirrl pondered what Saber said for a minute, unsure how to respond. He wasn't mean at all. He actually was the only one with a heart out of the queen's henchmen. But he couldn't let him know that. He was the guard. Prisoners were suppose to think he was mean and nasty.

"No." Wirrl managed to get out.

" Then why are you still working here?"

" Look kid. This isn't twenty questions! I'm a high school drop out and I needed someway to make a living! I'm lucky I"ve got this job! What did you do before you ended up here? "

Saber was taken by the sudden anger in the guard's voice. It was silent for a moment before he responded.

" I grew up on a farm. I worked on a farm, and I lived on a farm. I've never known any other way of living..." Saber trailed off.

" Did you like it?" Wirrl couldn't help but wonder if people actually enjoyed their work. The way he lived it seemed like no one did. Even himself was wishing he picked a different occupation.

" I loved it.. I always had. I guess you could say farming is in my blood. The farm first belonged to my great grandfather, who then passed it down to my grandfather witch was passed down to my dad. The farm was never officially passed down to me but after the sudden death of my parents, I took over to keep the farm in the family. "

"..What happened to your parents?" Wirrl couldn't believe what he was doing. He wasn't suppose to be talking to the prisoners! However he found himself strangely intrigued in the conversation.

" It was a horse accident. Old Sally just couldn't handle pulling a wagon anymore. On one of my parents trips down to town, Sally's front legs gave out and caused the wagon and her to go crashing down a hill, killing both my parents and Sally too." Saber swallowed, finding himself trying to hold back more tears at the memory of a police officer coming to his door informing him of the accident.

" I'm sorry to hear that."

" It's fine.. it was six years ago."

" So..uh.. why weren't you with your parents when it happened?"

" I was at some girl's house my parents were trying to hook me up with. They had been trying for months to find me a suitable wife. Even after I told them countless times I'll know her when I see her."

" What do you mean?"

Saber couldn't believe this guy. First he freaked out on him for asking too many questions and now he was the one playing twenty questions.

" I will only marry for love and I'll know I love her the moment I lay my eyes on her."

" How can you be so sure?" Wirrl believed love didn't exist It was just something people made up to make populating sound nicer.

" I just know. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some rest." Saber was feeling drowsy and wasn't sure he could keep the conversation going anymore without falling asleep.

" Alright. By the way. Name's Wirrl."

" Mine's Saber" He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off with the thoughts of escaping filling his mind.


	3. Chapter 2 The Change

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

" Stop it now." Avurr's voice sounded gentle and sweet but she knew exactly what was on Kacheegoo's mind.

Kacheegoo was sitting on the ledge of her open window, feeling the cool breeze of the spring day brush against her white furred cheeks. She breathed in deeply, as if trying to suck in the beauty of the day. It was her favorite time of year. The birds could be heard chirping, dogs could be heard barking, and the remaining winter snow glistened in the sunlight. She closed her eyes for a moment, only seeing the orange behind her lids. It was days like these she wished more then ever to be able to go out and embrace the day.

"Do you ever think of leaving this place?" Kacheegoo asked, still admiring the day.

"No, and neither should you." Avurr lied, sitting at a small table and chairs set up for tea. She starred at Kacheegoo, concerned for her dearest friend. However Avurr understood how Kacheegoo felt. Neither of them were aloud past the stone walls of the castle. Although she accepted the fact that as a slave she was forbidden to do just about everything accept cook and clean within the castle. By law she shouldn't even be sitting here with the princess, let alone be friends with her. However she knew Kacheegoo had no good reason to be forbidden to ever leave. It wasn't fair. She knew that, and so did Kacheegoo. But there was nothing either of them could do to change it.

Avurr fiddled with the handle of one of the clean porcelain tea cups. Rocking the cup back and forth using only her index and middle finger, she thought back to when she first met the beautiful princess. It had been about ten years ago now. A stormy night, when the rain felt like it would never stop. Her father and her roamed the streets looking for shelter and warmth. It had been smart of her father to think of his old friend from high school. However it had been a long shot, considering his best friend was also the king. But the king had such a kind heart. He not only let them stay the night but he had given her father a job as a slave, enabling them to live there. She remembered Kacheegoo running down the tall rounded stair case with excitement about hearing a girl her age moving into the castle. Avurr smiled at the memory. They got along so well that in no time it was rare to ever see them apart.

It was unlikely for a small child to be a servant of any kind, but the king saw it to his reputation that he will have no one live under his roof for free. With the exception of his family members of course. Her father and her were the most respected out of the slaves. The only ones eligible to talk to the members of the royal family.

Avurr rested her head on her hand, glancing up at the clock that hung out the wall. She watched as the second hand ticked slowly past each number. She sighed. She hated letting her best friend just sit here wasting the day away with her daydreams of wanting to go outside.

"What do you want to do today?" Avurr asked, trying to break the silence in the room.

"Sit here." Kacheegoo simply answered. That was always her answer. It was the only thing she ever wanted to do.

Why did things have to be how they were. Avurr thought. It had been only three years ago when Kacheegoo was happy. When everyone seemed happy. She wished things were like they used to be. Every Sunday the servants had the day off, able to go out and enjoy the day. They were aloud to greet the royal family with a smile or the tip of their hat. Back when the king would take his lovely daughter and wife out to town every Friday to go apple picking. The days the slaves found themselves humming joyful tunes while they worked, knowing they had it good. They were even paid twice the amount of minimum wage. But now. Things were dark. Everyone was miserable. The king was dead. The queen was cruel. No one had it good here anymore. The servants were lucky if they received half the amount of minimum wage, they weren't aloud to even think about looking at the queen, and they weren't aloud to imagine a day off. Why did the king have to go the way he did...

"Shouldn't you be cleaning or something?"

Avurr looked back to see Queen Jadoris standing in the door way. Her long teal colored hair dragged behind her, and her tall pointy ears were perked up. She gave Avurr a cold stare. Avurr got up without a word and carefully walk past the queen, out of the room.

"I'd like to speak with you my darling." Jadoris pulled a chair in front of Kacheegoo and sat down.

"What is it mother?" Kacheegoo asked with a gentle smile.

" I think it's about time this kingdom has a new king!" Jadoris said with excitement in her voice.

" You're going to remarry?" trying to make her voice sound cheery.

" Oh don't be silly little dove. I'm much too old for that nonsense."

" I hear old women do it all the time"

" Bite your tongue young lady! I think it's about time we find you a husband. A strong handsome man fit for a king. I've already arranged a ball for this weekend. Princes across the land are invited. You are sure to find this so called "love" you wish for there."

" But mother. Love cannot be controlled."

" Oh nonsense my little one. We'll have you all dressed up pretty pretty, and you'll have all the princes at your grasp. It will be the perfect evening."

"Mother-"

"Not another word deary. I have to go off to do my queen duties now."

And with that the queen shut the door behind her. Kacheegoo sat there for a moment starring at the door. She didn't care what her mother did. She would not marry a man unless she truly loved them. Prince or no prince. No title or appearance would ever matter to her. If those princes were only interested in her because of the pretty dress she wore, they weren't worth her time.

Jadoris sat in the office. The room her husband had spent most of his time signing papers of some sort. She sat at his desk, starring at their wedding picture. Fighting back tears, while talking to the portrait.

"Oh Scalen I wish you were here. I can't run this kingdom. I have no idea what I'm doing. You were always the brains of our family. The one who was born into this royalty. I can't do this without you."

Jadoris couldn't fight them anymore, the tears quickly formed into sobs as she put her face in her hands, not caring if she got makeup on her nice white gloves. It may had been three years. But it had been a long three unforgivable three years. She thought back to that dreadful that. The day of her husband's passing. The horrible horrible day. They say it had been merely an accident. But she couldn't help but think otherwise. The police men had come to the castle to tell her of the incident. She couldn't believe how heartless they sounded " There's been an accident. The king's wagon ran into one of the town shops this afternoon. There were no survivors. " Of course when she first heard her mind had filled with question. It hadn't made sense to her that the wagon would just suddenly crash into a building, that was until she discovered a homeless man had walked in front of the wagon , forcing it to steer off the road to avoid hitting that selfish, nasty, inhuman being. She had the man hung no doubt. But shortly after she discovered it was now her duties to take control of the kingdom. That is why she needed Kacheegoo to be married. That way she could retire and hand down the kingdom early. She couldn't do this on her own. She had to admit she didn't know how. All she ever had to do before was to stand beside the king at special celebrations and look pretty. It all seemed so simple.

Jadoris grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes and nose. "Enough of this nonsense" she thought aloud. " I need to start preparing for the ball."


	4. Chapter 3 A Girl

The light at the top of the stairway grew brighter with each tug of the henchmen on each side of Saber. He tried to relax the muscles in his arms where they both had their hands tightly griped on, and tugged with powerful strength. Saber would have willing walked up the stairs. He found it completely unnecessary to be dragged up them instead. Saber began to wonder how long he'd been down there for, days , weeks, even months maybe? Time just seemed to blend together. He couldn't even tell from night and day anymore.

Saber caught himself holding his breathe at fear. He had no idea why these two henchmen barged into his cell and dragged him out without a single word of explanation. They were different from Wirrl, the guard who stood outside his jail cell most often. He might even consider Wirrl a friend. But these two were nothing like him. The one on his left had long black horns at the top of his head that curled behind his head, he had small wings on his back that looked like they belonged to a bat. His fur was dark purple and matted and his eyes glowed a fearsome red. The one on his right however, he couldn't help but notice was a girl. Blushing at his realization, he then became puzzled. He could have sworn only men were eligible to be henchmen. Although she could pass as a male with first glance. Like the other, she walked on all fours, and had scruffy dark purple fur. Her ears were small but pointed, and she had a black lions main around her neck. Unlike the other one who had hoofs, she had long gray claws and had a long elephant like tail flicking behind her. Her wings were larger and more bird like along with a bird like beak. Her eyes were also small almost hidden by her fur.

Saber was thrown on the floor of a ball room face first. He tried to get up until the male henchmen threw a mop on his back, strong enough to force Saber back to the ground. His muscles had been slowly growing weaker without his daily work routine. Saber slowly turned to be sitting upright using his palms for support, and his knees bent up , with the mop somehow now on his lap.

"What are you waiting for? Mop." The female henchmen said with authority.

Saber used the mop for support to help him to his feet. He hadn't stood up since he got here. Spending most of his time sitting leaning up against the concrete walls of his cell. When he finally managed to stabilize himself on his feet the two henchmen turned and left. _Was that it? They just want me to mop this unexpectedly small ball room? Seems simple enough. Although.. _They didn't leave him with a bucket of water or soap of any kind.

Unsure of what to do, Saber began to look for some other cleaning supplies to help. He noticed what he thought was a small closet in a hallway near by. Walking up to it, seeing it was slightly opened, he turned the nob to open it all to way. To his embarrassment he had walked in on a young girl changing. He stood in the door way stunned. The girl was halfway done pulling her shirt off. Her back facing him, but her head turned enough to clearly see him. She didn't scream or slap him, or demand him to leave. She looked just as embarrassed as he did. With her mouth partly open, uncertain what to say. Her long white tail flickered. Saber blushed. She was beautiful, her long ears, hanging downward were just like his own. Only her fur was a pure white. She looked like an angel to him.

Saber then noticed his mouth was gaped open. With a lost of words he tried to speak.  
>" I...Uh...I'm sorry..mam. I thought this was.. uh a closet." <em>Of course it was a closet you idiot.<em> It just hadn't been the type of closet Saber had in mind.

To his surprise, the girl continued to take off her shirt. Saber blushed even more, unable to stop his eyes from watching. The girl turned around to face him, holding her shirt up to her chest. She began to walk up to him, when Saber realized she wasn't wearing any pants either. She must have had already taken them off before he came in. She walked until she was close enough that if she walked anymore then would be touching. He noticed she was a few inches shorter them him but smelled glorious.

"If you'll excuse me." With that she shut the door right in Saber's face.

Saber was still blushing, and still embarrassed when he decided he'd best continue his journey to find more supplies. He tried to get the picture of the half naked girl out of his mind. But he couldn't. There was something about her, other then the fact she was almost naked that caught his attention. He pondered trying to find words to describe these new emotions. Saber stopped walking and paused at his discovering. He had just experienced love at first sight.

Jadoris was getting impatient. She had clearly told her trustworthy servant Psymont to seek out Kacheegoo and tell her to meet in the dinning room. She even had two other servants plan out a fantastic meal. She wanted some mother daughter time like they used to have before her husband's passing. She crossed her legs and tapped her nails on the table. She knew it was improper of her but if she had to wait another second she might scream. That's when the door noisily creaked open. Jadoris almost stood up with relief, until she saw it was only Psymont entering the room.

"Well. Where is she?" Jadoris found herself gritting her teeth.

"I can't find her your majesty."

" You fool. She has to be here somewhere. My little songbird is not aloud to leave the castle remember?" Jadoris got up and stormed past Psymont out of the room to find her daughter herself.

Kacheegoo sat by her window's ledge looking outside at the rain drops rolling down the glass. She had spent the entire day avoiding her mother's favorite servant, knowing she was looking for her. She didn't care what her mother wanted. She assumed it must be more discussion about the ball and her choosing of a husband. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. She just wanted to be left alone in her own misery.

Her mother burst into her room, the thought of mother daughter time completely out of her mind. She was furious but tried to speak calmly.

"Where have you been my darling sweet?"

"Around." Kacheegoo looked up at her mother who had her hands on her hips, clearly not impressed with Kacheegoo's response.

" Stop being such a child now. I just came to remind you about the ball tomorrow evening. I'll send Avurr up to help you pick out your finest dress. It will be the best evening of your life. And you'll find your prince charming I know it!" Jadoris forced a smile then turned to leave without giving her daughter a chance to respond. Screw the mother daughter time. Her daughter was almost heartless when she was around. When did her little baby grow up to be a stubborn, spoiled brat?

Kacheegoo watched as her mother slammed the door close behind her. Her words fluttered through her mind. _Your prince charming. _Kacheegoo looked out er window again. Who was that boy today? The one who had accidentally walked in on her changing. He looked just like her. Only his fur had been strictly black. He was the shadow from her dreams. The hero who came in the dark to save her. She didn't know what to make of things. Perhaps he was a prince. Perhaps he would be the one she would choose as her husband.


End file.
